Papier glacé
by Aledane
Summary: Lisa a une photo d'un inconnu dans son portefeuille et des questions qui ne trouveront jamais leurs réponses.


**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Un petit OS qui a poppé de nulle part. Je crois que les Braeden me manquent.**

 **Il y a des mentions de trucs pas cool là-dedans : rien de graphique mais des références à du harcèlement, des scènes de sexe et du viol. Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

 **Papier glacé**

* * *

Elle tombe dessus presque par hasard. Juste une petite photo, à moitié dissimulée par un billet de dix dollars et la carte de fidélité d'un magasin pour bambins dans lequel elle a cessé de se rendre depuis que Ben a dépassé les six ans. Les bords de l'image sont un peu cornés et il y a une grosse marque de plis au milieu, blanche comme une vieille cicatrice, mais le sourire de l'homme qui y est représenté est assez grand pour tordre quelque chose dans ses entrailles. _Il_ est grand, blond, a des fossettes aux coins de la bouche et quelques taches de rousseurs qui constellent l'espace juste sous ses yeux verts et Lisa est sûre qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu de sa vie.

Sans doute est-ce un tour du destin, un jeu cruel qu'elle ne comprend même pas et qui insinue qu'elle aurait pu continuer à vivre sa vie sans les sueurs froides que ce simple bout de papier fait couler le long de son dos. Ou peut-être qu'elle aurait de toute façon fini par le trouver, dans vingt ou trente ans, mais là elle aurait pu en rire de bon cœur, accuser une mémoire vieillissante et se désoler de n'avoir aucun souvenir d'un garçon comme celui-là. Là elle aurait pu balancer sans remord la photo à la corbeille, comme une ancienne peau qu'on jette parce qu'elle ne correspond plus à ce qu'on est devenu : elle aurait juste trouvé ça dommage de ne pas avoir de nom à associer à ce visage, mais bon, elle a eu une jeunesse débauchée et les soirs où elle s'est retrouvée collé-serré avec un parfait inconnu n'avaient pas été rares alors un de plus ou un de moins...

Seulement, il y a quelque chose de glacé qui noue son ventre quand elle replonge son regarde dans celui de _l'autre._ Comme une zone barrée dans sa mémoire, un pare-feu d'une efficacité horrifiante qui la sépare de la réalité. Parce que l'homme n'est pas seul sur la photo : il y a ce stupide chat que Toni Beckett a acheté le mois dernier qui est perché sur une clôturé dans l'arrière-plan. Lisa le reconnaîtrait entre mille : aucun chat Sphinx n'a jamais été aussi laid que ne l'est cette sale bestiole. Si l'image est récente, qui est l'homme dont le sourire somnolait au fond de son portefeuille ?

 _Qui es-tu ?_ , murmure-t-elle en tremblant lorsque l'angoisse la cueille le soir au creux de son lit, livide d'avoir trop peu dormi après des jours à triturer le papier cartonné dans tous les sens entre ses doigts. _Qui es-tu ?_

Mais bien sûr, le silence est un bien piètre auditeur pour ce genre de questions.

Lisa fouille dans ses affaires à la recherche de la moindre trace de _l'autre_ : un vêtement, un message, un nom dans son agenda, n'importe quoi. Elle visite tout le voisinage en essayant de ne pas imaginer quels commérages ses voisines se plairont à répandre une fois qu'elle aura passé leur porte avec sa détresse peinte dans les cernes qu'elle porte sous les yeux. Ça n'en vaut même pas la peine, puisqu'elle rentre bredouille de sa tournée, mais tant pis. Elle a déjà entendu pire au lycée, des voix moqueuses qui se glisse sous votre peau et viennent danser une gigue macabre dans votre crâne.

(Elle a un petit cahier vert aux carreaux remplis d'encre qui témoigne de cette époque. Mais c'est une boîte de Pandore qu'elle n'a pas ouvert depuis longtemps)

Ce soir-là, Ben lui demande si elle va bien. Elle feint la surprise et le renvoie à ses devoirs. Il n'a pas à savoir quelles angoisses rampent à l'intérieur de la tête de sa mère en cet instant. Ces secrets-là ne sont pas de celles qu'on avoue aux enfants, même s'ils ont comme le sien bien assez de jugeote pour comprendre qu'on leur ment. Lisa est fière de son grand garçon mais il arrive à l'âge où on commence à comprendre quelles questions il vaut mieux garder entre ses dents, au risque de les avaler un jour et qu'elles vous étouffent en se coinçant quelque part trop près du cœur.

Elle-même en sait quelque chose : cette photo n'est qu'une interrogation de plus dans la grande bilan de sa vie. (Et elle a été une trop bonne petite fille pour savoir comment planquer des antisèches sous ses manches comme le font ceux qui jouent contre le destin ; elle en a souffert mais c'est ainsi que l'honnêteté se paie, dans ce monde de fous)

Lisa tord le papier entre ses doigts, la chiffonne jusqu'à strier l'image de lignes blanches. Le sourire de _l'autre_ est bien moins visible avec cette couche d'usure et en quelque sorte ça lui fait une excuse pour oublier avec quelle tendresse ces yeux verts la regardaient depuis le fond de son portefeuille. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être qu _'elle_ l'aimait. Cette photo renferme un vieux secret, une chose avortée qui glace encore son cœur plusieurs mois plus tard.

Chaque soir elle se couche dans son lit en se demandant si l'autre s'est déjà glissé là, entre ses draps, avec son sourire de fantôme et ses yeux que le passage à la palette limitée du numérique a rendu froids. Lisa se demande si ses mains ont déjà effleuré sa peau à elle, dérivé autour de sa taille pour arriver à la courbe de ses hanches. Sauf qu'elle ne veut pas, pas quand c'est un inconnu qui touche son corps dans le secret de son lit. Elle frissonne encore plus, presse sa tête contre l'oreiller comme si elle voulait s'étouffer elle-même et tente de repousser la sensation d'une peau indésirable contre la sienne, de grognements cruels à son oreille et des larmes dans ses yeux.

(Certains ne veulent juste pas entendre les _non_ qu'elle répète comme une prière)

Lisa voudrait juste savoir qui il est. Même pas un nom, même pas une date : juste quelle place il a tenu dans sa vie et pourquoi il semble ne jamais avoir existé. Pour raccorder les fils du destin entre eux et se donner l'impression qu'elle a réussi à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce bazar immense qu'est sa vie. Pour cesser de trembler dans l'intimité de sa chambre, les yeux fixés sur une boulette de papier blanc qui part un peu plus en morceau à chaque seconde qui passe.

Mais elle est bien trop cassée pour avoir ce genre de satisfaction.


End file.
